


I own myself

by Normatural



Category: Alexander Ludwig - Fandom, Bjorn Ironside - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normatural/pseuds/Normatural
Summary: Kattegat difficultly would have a day of peace, without something threatening the throne or the life of those who lived in the kingdom and tonight was not different, at least for a certain couple.





	I own myself

Kattegat difficultly would have a day of peace, without something threatening the throne or the life of those who lived in the kingdom and tonight was not different, at least for a certain couple.

Not long after you slammed the door behind you, heavy footsteps were heard outside, making your husband presence known.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” You shouted, hearing the knocks on the door, followed by his voice calling your name.

Bjorn punched the wall, taking a deep breath before entering the house. He searched around the place, finding you throwing some clothes on a fur.

“I said to leave me alone” you wiped the tears away from your face with the back of your hands and tied the fur. The words that left his lips earlier weee still very vivid in your mind. How could you have been so clueless?

Of course you knew you weren’t a shieldmaiden but you really tried your best in all the treaning seassion with Rollo, even earning a compliment from the great warrior.. that’s if you consider “not that bad” a compliment.

Earlier, Rollo had asked his nephew about you coming along on the raid, that was when you heard Bjorn saying that you would stay, because you were nothing more than a farm girl and would end up dead on the battle field.

“You will have to come over here and make me” he crossed his arms over his chest, laying against the wall on the other side of the room. Maybe it was the words or the cynic look on his face that made something inside you snap and before you could notice, you were throwing at him anything that you laid your hands on.

“Stupid bastard!” You growled, walking fast to the man, who had shield himself from the attack. “You be so weak that even a farm girl can beat you, huh” a dry laugh left your throat. Bjorn would never admit but the image in front of him was sending shivers on his body. He had never seen you like that, how your angry blinded you.

He tried to reach for your wrists, to stop your punches but you have found a strength that caught him off of guard. The man was screwed. If Ragnar could see the scene, he would laugh of his son. The Lothbrok always had a weakness for crazy women.

“Can I at least know what I did?” He asked, finally being able to throw you in the bed, his hands holding your wristis over your head.

“You can’t choose my future for me” you said, trying to break free from his tight grip, earning a confused gaze. “I own myself and my choices!”

Your kneel hit the space between Bjorn’s legs with strength, making he let go of you as a moan of pain left his mouth. Getting up from the bed, you went to walk out the door, only to find it impossible to open.

“Looks like we will be trapped for a while” Bjorn said and you instantly looked at him, marching your way toward him. He raised his hands in the air, fastly saying that he had nothing to do with that and then, you heard the voice outside the hunt.

“You can thank me when I come back to open the door tomorrow” it was Rollo’s voice and you could heart the smirk on his lips. Son of a bitch.

You grunted, pulling your hair back while you take deep breathes. It took you a few seconds to notice your around. There was a few crafts on the floor, firewood close to the wall on your side and Bjorn sitting with his head on hands, asking Odin for patience.

Bjorn head lifted when he heard his name and you sat by his side on the bed. His face was covered with a few bruises, only a small cut on his lower lip and a purple mark on his cheek. His sharp blue eyes starring down at you, waiting for something.

“I won’t apologize” you murmured, arching a brow. “Peharps, you might be glad to have chosen a farm over a shieldmai..”

He caught your lips on his own, one hand culped your cheek while the other had a grip on your waist. Bjorn lifted you up and you sat on his lap while your tongues traved a battle, soon you stopped for air, resting your forehead on his.

“I’m sorry” he whispers milimiters from your lips, looking you in the eyes. His words were sincere and you knew it.

“Now, let me take care of the damaged on your face” you smile proudly, briefly kissing him before getting up from his lap to search for a clean sheet.

“Don’t think I’ll forget what you said, Ironside”.


End file.
